Fieldtrip Chapter 7
by thegoodpill
Summary: What happens when Toph decides to have a little fun? If you want to know what trouble Toph got herself and Zuko into, read chapter seven of the two benders' fieldtrip!


**Fieldtrip: Chapter 7 – Slide Down**

He stared at the huge city with a look in his face that made obvious he was very confused. He somehow recognized the city, as if someone had described it for him once and this was an exact match, yet the point of both of them being there didn't really get to him.

"Let's go." Toph said, starting to walk.

Zuko shook his head before following her, trying to remember who had told him about this huge city. And what the city was called. As they walked the stone path – which was the only way in – he studied everything he could see. The city was clearly made out of earth and earth only, beautiful earth. A place where Toph would feel home in no time. And he wouldn't. He still didn't entirely believe the greatness of the tiny girl's earthbending abilities, yet he never dared to find out – in case those stories about her beating ten huge guys at once were true.

When they were nearing the entrance of the city Zuko stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled at him, probably wondering why he'd stopped her.

"What?" she asked friendly.

"I just... Why are we here?"

Toph's smile turned into a grin. "You'll see."

Slowly two guards started to get into his view, and by the looks of it they were the ones who decided whether someone was allowed in the city or not. They seemed to be busy with someone else already, someone with cabbages. The poor man seemed unable to get in, and before he could even turn around to look at the two coming towards him his entire cart filled with cabbages got shot away in the air, over the side of the path. The man shouted loudly for his cabbages, not noticing the two persons behind him.

Once the old man was dragged away by two other guards, the main guards focused their attention on Zuko and Toph. They narrowed their eyes and Toph grinned to herself, making her friend curious. After seeing her shooting that cart off the path into the deepness he was somewhat scared to find out what she was planning to do next.

The left guard, a middle aged one with a constant frown on his face, took a step forward. Both stopped instantly, the firebender looking the guard in the face. The earthbender simply kept grinning.

"What do you want?"

"We want to get in." Zuko replied, eyes narrowing.

Being a Firelord had taught him how to look as demanding and powerful as possible – he'd even had to practice that look in the mirror. He was glad those embarrassing moments had been good for something after all.

Too bad the guard didn't seem to believe it. He turned around to his companion and together they whispered words that he couldn't hear. He hoped his friend could hear them, who knew what they were planning to do to them.

"Listen, Guardy Pants," Toph suddenly began, making the middle aged guard turn to her with a surprised look on his face, "Both of us saved your guarding butts by ending the war, so without us you and your friend would've been somewhere in a prison now. If you don't let us in, this guy," She pointed behind her. "Who's name is Firelord Zuko, and I, Toph Bei Fong, will have to teach you some respect."

Both guards looked at her with wide open eyes. The middle aged one seemed to get afraid and backed down a little bit. The older guard didn't seem to be scared at all, but he did seem surprised. He studied the blind girl for a little while without saying anything, and then he went to his friend to whisper some more. The other guard nodded and both of them bowed deeply in front of her.

"Toph Bei Fong and friend, please be welcomed in our King's city."

Zuko almost felt the need to firebend at both men for bowing to his friend – and not to him – ànd for calling him 'friend' instead of Firelord, Lord or at least something that would feel powerful. He was able to prevent himself from doing anything, and within seconds his mind was focused on the opening walls of the city. The walls were huge and made the earth quake as they opened to let both benders in.

"If you would like to see our King-"

"No need to." Toph immediately said, holding up her hand in front of the oldest guard's face. "We're just here to..." A playful grin came to her face again. "Have some fun."

**

As they walked past the houses and dozens of guards he tried to remember what the city was called. And who had told him about it. He was deep in thought, and so he didn't notice where she was leading him to. They were slowly climbing higher and higher, but in such a way he wouldn't notice it.

Hopefully he wouldn't notice a thing before they got where they had to be.

**

"So, what do you think?"

He got pulled out of his thoughts and his mouth slowly opened as he lifted his head. With the sun as a beautiful background he couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the city seen from what had to be the top. Soft sounds of packages going up and down some kind of tubes and chutes were about the only sounds that were made. Some people, except for the guards, were out on the streets and setting up their little shop. Birds flew over the city and disappeared in the soft looking clouds.

"Wow."

"I guess you like it."

Zuko nodded before he looked next to him at the blind girl, who stood there with her arms crossed.

"Is that why you took me here?"

A small smile crept on her face. She pointed in front of her, at a huge bin that was meant for delivering and sending stuff. It was now that he noticed they were not just at the top of the city, but also at the top of that entire delivering system. The bin stood at the beginning of one of the many chutes, waiting. But for what?

"This is where the fun begins."

The Firelord's eyes widened instantly. He took a few steps back at the thought of sliding down in such thing, and from such height. He wasn't that afraid of heights, but if those heights could cost him his life he was.

"No way..."

Toph turned to him and grinned. "Yes way. Get in."

"What?? No, are you crazy!"

"No, I'm excited. Now get in before I make you."

"There's no way I'm doing this! Besides, isn't this against the rules?"

"Said Mister I-Never-Break-The-Rules. Or should I say, Blue Spirit?"

Zuko grunted and dropped his head, hating himself for telling her about that. He could've known she would've used that against him one day. Especially the day after.

"This is just really dangerous," he started, "I don't want you to get hurt." He looked up and saw Toph had lifted an eyebrow. "Okay, I don't want _me_ to get hurt."

"You know, I think you're really gonna love my parents."

"I am?" he asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah, you're just as boring and dull as them."

He frowned at her comment but soon smiled again. He laughed knowingly.

"Oh no, don't even try that on me. It's not gonna work."

"Try what?" Toph asked, giving him her innocent look.

"Trying to tell me I'm dull and boring so I would go along with you to prove I'm not. It's not gonna work, trust me."

"Wow." Her eyes had widened. "You're smarter than you seem."

Zuko's face fell. "Yeah, thanks." he grumbled.

"But seriously," He faced her again. "You are dull. I mean, even Katara did it!"

"Katara?"

She grinned at the change of his heartbeat. His weak spot had been found – his real weak spot.

"Yeah, and I'm sure she'll laugh at you when I tell her I slid down this thing and you stayed here being a scared baby."

She patiently waited for his reply as he took in what she had said. She could feel, hear him thinking. She could even feel his answer, before he himself knew it. Eventually he started walking forward, for a moment Toph thought he was about to leave the city. She shook her head once she felt him going to the bin before grinning again. She turned around to him and found him sitting in the bin already, but in the back. He patted the free space in front of him, his heart beating faster of fear.

"You're in front."

**

"This has got to be the worst idea in the history of worst ideas."

"Yeah, stick it to the blind girl."

They were thrown over two strong guards' shoulders and were taken away to an unknown place. Sliding down the chute had been fun and thrilling at the beginning. They'd both been yelling out loud, Zuko out of fear and Toph out of pleasure. Several seconds later both had been laughing.

Until they accidentally destroyed dozens of others bins they bumped into. Because of all the fun she'd been having, the earthbender hadn't even noticed where they were headed to, so she hadn't been able to stop the bin.

Ten guards had ran to them immediately after the crash, and because they had been a little numb they hadn't been able to defend themselves and were so each thrown over a shoulder of a guard. The eight ones who remained had placed themselves around their companions to protect them – just in case.

A giant door was opened and a second later they were thrown onto the ground, groaning loudly and landing onto their knees. They were in a bow position, but whether that was planned or not wasn't clear. When Toph felt the one sitting in the chair not too far away from her she knew that it was planned. She prevented Zuko from looking up when he wanted to, whispering to him he had to stay low until he was allowed to get up.

"Please," a shrill voice started, "Get onto your feet, young ones."

Zuko shocked at the voice, a voice he recognized. Once he looked up and saw the old, crazy looking man sitting in his giant chair he got onto his feet and pointed at him, his mouth half open.

"You!"

"No, you."

The firebender cocked his head and looked somewhat confused as the man smiled. The man started laughing loudly, snorts joining his laughter.

"Hey, Bumi." Toph said, standing up too. "It's been a while."

"Bumi??" Zuko yelled, amazement all over him. "What're you doing here??"

"This is my city!" the earthbender replied loudly. "Omashu!"

"Omashu!" the Firelord said to himself, smacking his hand against his head. "I knew I knew this city."

"Of course you do," the blind girl said, "Aang told you about it a while ago – and Bumi himself too. You know, before we started invading the Fire Nation?"

"Oh, so you're that Fire Nation traitor?" Zuko looked away ashamedly at Bumi's comment. "Good boy!" He shocked and looked up at him again, seeing a wide smile on his face. "Now," the old man said in a serious way, "Why did you two wreck my message system?"

The scarred teenager wanted to step forward and defend him and his friend, but got stopped by Toph, who put her arm in front of him. She stepped forward herself with a smile on her face as well.

"I suppose you still know Aang?" She didn't pause to let Bumi think. "He told us about how you two used your system as a big slide once and how much fun it was, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to try myself. And to bring Firelord Sing-A-Song with me."

Almost shivering, Zuko watched Bumi's expression changing as his friend spoke. When she was done he had his fingers pressed against one another with his face hidden behind it. Toph didn't seem to be afraid or nervous at all, she just waited for an answer with her arms crossed.

Eventually Bumi sighed and got up from his chair.

"First," he began, "It's King Bumi." Zuko winced. "Second," The earthbender reached the tiny girl and looked down at her. "You'll have to pay what you destroyed."

"But you-"

"Fine."

Both Toph and Bumi looked at the Firelord, who had a somewhat angry look on his face – to pretend he wasn't afraid at all.

"I have the money," he said, "I can pay."

Bumi laughed amusedly as he made his way to the firebender, who backed down a little when he came awkwardly close.

"I didn't mean 'pay' in that way." He narrowed his eyes and smiled widely. "You're going to have to work here."

"What??"

He clapped in his hands twice, and two guards came out of one of the walls and walked towards them. They were both carrying an outfit. They lined up in front of their king, who took the first outfit in his hands and showed it to the young man next to him.

"This will be your uniform." he said as he handed over the garments.

The garments were mainly green; a pair of trousers that reached under his knees, small and dark grey boots and a thick laced, sleeveless shirt. On top of it there lay a green kind of ribbon, which was probably meant to be used as a headband.

"And this," Bumi had gone over to Toph already with the other outfit in his hands, "Will be yours."

Toph couldn't have frowned more at her outfit. It was nothing more than a dress with short, luckily loose sleeves. She too had a ribbon lying on top of her dress, and she took it in her hand.

"What does this have to do? I'm not wearing this kind of headband."

Bumi snorted again. "You don't have to wear it as a headband."

"I don't?" Now it was her time to be confused.

"You have to use it to make a long ponytail."

Toph stared in front of her, her eyes wide. Then she blew up a few bangs of her and turned to Zuko.

"This is your fault."

**To Be Continued**


End file.
